The First Night
by Jem Tiers
Summary: Final Fantasy VI Locke and Terra spend their first night together in Figaro Castle.


Prompt 025: Strangers

A/N: It's been a while since I last wrote a fan fiction, or smut in general, for that matter, so sorry if I seem a little rusty. This takes place near the beginning of the game, when Locke first takes Terra to Figaro Castle, after they meet Edgar. I originally intended this to be a one-shot story, but I may continue it if there is enough demand or I feel inspired enough. As far as a disclaimer goes, I don't own any of the characters, or Final Fantasy, or anything like that.

* * *

"Locke, take her to her room," Edgar said. "I've got some things to take care of. Perhaps I'll meet up with you two later."

Terra blushed slightly. "We'll see you," she said, to be polite. To be honest, the king was too much of a ladies' man for her.

Locke glanced over at Terra and mistook her blush for attraction. He sighed inwardly. Of course she would like Edgar. He didn't know a girl alive that didn't practically fall over herself when Edgar was around. He just didn't think that Terra was that kind of girl. Then again, it was hard to judge someone after only just meeting them, he reasoned.

"Follow me," he said to Terra once Edgar had left.

He led her down the halls of Figaro Castle to the room Edgar had reserved for Terra. When the pair arrived, he looked Terra over. She looked a bit nervous, as though she felt out of place in the castle. Then again, why wouldn't she? Until a few hours ago, she had had no plans to go to Figaro, and even less to meet the king.

Locke cleared his throat cautiously. "Terra…are you alright?"

She nodded complacently. "I suppose. But…Locke…why are you doing this? For me…?"

He sighed and shook his head. He couldn't tell her the real reason. Not then. He hadn't known her long enough. "You've been through a lot," he said. "You deserve to have someone look after you who cares about your opinions, and well, what _you_ want. Not what he wants. I know I don't know much about you, but you had a slave crown on before we met. Well, according to Arvis, you did. The only reason someone would put a slave crown on you would be so you would follow their every whim. You just needed…to get away from that. That's why I'm helping you."

Terra looked down, nodding slightly. "Oh." She paused, as if second-guessing herself. "Locke, I…I like you…I really do…as much as you can like someone that you only just met. You make me feel safe…like I can trust you with my life."

Locke smiled, but tried not to let it show. "Terra, I want you to know that between me and Edgar, you will be safe."

She sighed. "Edgar…well, he seems a bit full of himself, but I trust him, too, I suppose."

"Terra…" Locke began, then shook his head.

She looked up at Locke. "Yes?"

"I just…never mind…this isn't the sort of thing you talk about with someone you practically just met. You should get some rest."

"I can rest later…please, tell me."

He took a breath, considering telling her. Instead, he asked, "Do you like Edgar?"

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

"If…Edgar tried to…talk you into something…would you…agree?" he asked hesitantly, stumbling over his words.

"It depends on what you mean?" she asked, still puzzled.

"IfEdgarwantedtohavesexwithyou…" Locke said quickly.

Terra shook her head. "No, I don't think I would. He seems nice, but not really…" She shrugged. "Not exactly my type. But then again, I did just meet him, so I'm sure we can see eventually."

"Oh."

Terra bit her lower lip. "Locke, I…" She looked down again, blushing hard. "If I were to sleep with anyone right now, it would be you." Locke's eyebrows shot up. "Well, I mean, I know I haven't known you for very long, but you've been so nice to me, and taken care of me, and kept me safe from the Empire, and--"

She felt Locke's rough hands under her chin, tilting her head up. He did it gently, to give her plenty of time to turn away, or step back, or even take it all back--but he hoped she wouldn't. When their eyes met, he softly pressed his lips to hers, being very careful not to be too rough or forceful. But the precaution was unneeded, for after a moment of her standing, a bit stunned, she began kissing him back, their mouths moving in a slow rhythm.

Locke slowly wrapped his arms around Terra, and by the time they paused for air, he was holding her, tightly but not too tightly. Their eyes met again and the exchange said more than words ever could in that amount of time. Locke pressed his lips to Terra's once more, and began to, slowly, as if giving her time to object, began to take off her armor. Likewise, Terra began to disrobe Locke, until flesh met flesh and the pair began making their way awkwardly to the bed.

The thief lay Terra on the bed gently, taking one final moment to think about what he was doing before he completely lost his head. She wasn't saying no, but maybe she didn't really know how. Maybe, somehow, the slave crown had affected her brain, making it impossible for her. Come to think of it, he didn't know what she had been forced to do under the influence of the slave crown. Neither did she. Someone from the Empire--maybe even Kefka, Locke thought disgustedly--had had their way with her. But what she had done when she had no control over herself shouldn't be held against her, he reasoned.

"Terra," he said, trying to keep the lust out of his voice, "are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded up at Locke. "Be gentle," she told him softly.

He got on top of her, looking into her eyes to try to distract her from any pain she might experience. "Stop me if you need to," he whispered into her ear as he entered her slowly.

Terra's breath hitched as Locke moved inside her, starting slowly and gently with his thrusts but getting ever more passionate and frantic as he neared the edge. The green-haired girl's legs tightened around Locke as she came, her back arching into him. Locke was not long after her, collapsing into her as he emptied himself inside her.

The two lay like that, on Terra's bed, until the girl started to cry very softly. Locke got off of her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest, stroking her hair. Terra offered no explanation and Locke never asked, but just held her as she cried.

Together, they drifted off to sleep, wondering what would happen to Terra when day broke again.


End file.
